


Permets-Tu?

by Bowtiesarecool123



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowtiesarecool123/pseuds/Bowtiesarecool123
Summary: Retelling of the infamous death scene but slightly changed and more gay.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 17





	Permets-Tu?

**Author's Note:**

> Much inspiration (most of the dialogue is from the book) taken from the book and some aspects incorporated from the movie. Comments are very welcome.

"He is the leader! It was he who slew the artillery-man. It is well that he has placed himself there. Let him remain there. Let us shoot him down on the spot!"

"Shoot me." 

Grantaire had woken up a few minutes before. Slacked over a small table unfit for the barricade. He never believed in the cause for rebellion, yet he believed in the leader in red, radiant like Apollo himself. 

It was no surprise, it would never have worked. Grantaire knew that, yet he had hoped for the impossible, for Enjorlas’s sake. It was no surprise then, as Grantaire maneuvered around the fallen, with only Enjorlas on his mind. 

Sheltered behind what could be loosely defined as a billiard table, he could hear the soldiers shouting. They had not noticed Grantaire, focused solely on Enjorlas. Who wouldn’t? Enjorlas was like the sun, impossible to resist, whenever he entered a room, all eyes would fall on him. 

Even after battle, Enjolras was no less beautiful. Haughty, bloody, charming, he still shone. The light of rebellion had not been extinguished, Grantaire believed that nothing could ever smother it, much less death. Even with twelve guns pointed at him, Enjolras maintained the stubborn air of confidence. 

"Take aim!"

"Long live the Republic! I'm one of them!" Shouted Grantaire, rising.

"Long live the Republic!” As he crossed the room with a confidence he never knew he had. Showing no hesitance nor regret as he placed himself in front of the guns beside Enjorlas.

"Finish both of us at one blow." 

He turned to face Enjorlas, and with a smile-

“Do you permit it?” 

The smile that formed on Enjorlas’s face was worth dying a thousand times for. If smiles could truly light up a room, it had to be this one. Knowing it was for him, Grantaire could never have been more happy. 

“Vive la France!” 

This smile was not ended when the report resounded.


End file.
